Shade
by ShadedBlade
Summary: A young girl who unknowingly is trained by the League of Shadows (League of Assasins). She runs off at age 14 after a fatal accident including her father, who at the time was Ras Al Ghul's right hand man. After 9 years of living on the streets her childhood friend, Wally West aka Flash, returns in her life. Little does he know shes been the threat on Central City. O.C. Story
1. Prologue Age 5

**Although, the story is under the Fanfiction basis of the Justice League, the story is more the story of an O.C. and Flash. But, the Justice League plays a huge part as well. Just enjoy the ride. I promise this will make more sense as you read. I'm excited for this story so enjoy. :D**

**Prologue Part 1**

Mary West sat outside in the sun watching her son, Wally, play in the sprinklers. Even at 5-years-old Wally was a ball of energy.

"Mommy! Watch! I can run as fast as Flash!" Wally yelled as he ran as fast as he could through the sprinklers only to slip on the wet grass. "Oww..." Mary laughed as her son brushed the grass stain off his swimsuit and began runny around again.

A car pulled in the driveway. Rudolph West stepped out with a serious (sad) look plastered on his face. Mary walked up to her husband as Wally stopped playing to watch his parents have a conversation he couldn't make out.

Right as Wally decided to start playing again, he heard his mother call for him to come dry off. "But Mommy... I wanna play!"

"We're going to go meet a new friend" Mary acknowledged him. Wally finally decided to give up and run to his mother to dry off only to slip on the wet grass once more. "Walk sweetie" she laughed.

Wally sat in his booster seat in the back of the car. He would tap his feet every so often and shift his head to one side then the other. The 2 minute ride down the block of course felt like hours to his adolescent mind. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No, bud." Rudolph acknowledged for the 4th time.

"We're almost there. Just be patient" Mary reassured.

"Where are we going anyway?" Wally asked being impatient. Rudolph was silent for a second trying to figure out how put it in a way his 5-year-old son would understand.

" We are going to go see the Knay family." Rudolph said.

"Why?" Wally asked very childishly.

"Because"

"Because Why?"

"Just Because"

"Why?"

"You know Wally, if you say why too many times. Your hair will fall out" Rudolph joked looking in the mirror to see his son's reaction.

"Why?" Wally said but immediately covered his mouth and felt his head. Rudolph chuckled as he turned into a parking lot. Wally was confused. He had never been here before.

Mary hopped out of her seat, opened the backdoor and helped Wally unbuckle. "Where are we?" asked Wally curiously.

Rudolph answered before Mary could. "This is the Knay family's house" he said admiring the architecture of the house.

Rudolph walked up the cherry wood steps and knocked on the door. A man with short dark hair answered. The two men forced smiles to each other that we're obviously holding back sorrow.

Inside the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The living room was lit with the bright sun from the big windows along the walls. White carpet ran through the house without a single stain. A large white sectional couch surrounded the flat screen TV mounted to the wall. A hallway split off to the bedrooms on the right and the kitchen opened up to the left.

Rudolph, Mary, and Wally were invited to the living by the tall lean man that ha greeted them. Mary sat down on the couch almost uncomfortably. "I wish our house was this clean" she said giving a quick glance at Rudolph. He smiled.

Wally walked around in circles not caring or understanding what was going on.

The man returned to the room holding a little girl about the same age as Wally. Her dark red hair covered her face but not the sounds of her crying. Rudolph looked at the little girl crying into her father's shoulder and his face flushed. Mary sat tense and sad.

Wally pulled on his mom's shirt and whispered. "Why is she crying?" Mary gave him a sad smile and tried to explain.

"Honey, sometimes people get sick. And if they get really sick their body gives up." she explained not knowing how to tell him that her mother died.

Wally looked at her confused but Mary went on. "This little girl's mommy passed away from being sick" Wally finally caught on and he looked at the little girl.

The man held back his own tears as he tried to talk to Rudolph. "I really appreciate this guys."

"No problem, and if you need anything we are just down the block" Rudolph reassured.

The man nodded and then he looked down at his daughter. "This is Lezvie" he said trying to get her to show her face. Rudolph smiled at her as friendly as he could. Lezvie stopped crying and stared at the three strangers that were smiling at her.

"Lezvie. That's an interesting name." Mary said curious on how he came up with that.

"Yes. Her mother picked it out. It's Russian." the man said.

From the hallway a little 3-year-old boy walked out. His medium dark hair matched his father's. His eyes were red from crying. He looked at the strange people sitting on the couch and ran to his father.

"And this is Drake." the man said holding his son to his side.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Mary said more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Demyan. Also of Russian origin" he stated setting down Lezvie. "Lez, I need to go to my office for a little while. Just play with this young man" he gestured to Wally. Lezvie stared at him and shook her head.

"I wanna go with you." she whined.

"No. I'm sorry sweety." he apologized as he got up and walked down the hallway. Lezvie just sat as Drake climbed up on the couch and sat beside her.

Wally walked up to them and leaned on the cushion. "Hi, Lezzy. Drake." he said actually remembering their names.

"My name is Lez-VIE" she corrected.

"That's to hard to say. I like Lezzy." he said with a grin. Lezvie was to tired and sad to fight with him so she left it alone. "My name is Wally" he said shoving a smile into her face. She just nodded and laid her head on the arm of the couch.

Demyan walked back in and crossed over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer from it. Rudolph, noticing this, got uncomfortable but didn't say a word as Demyan walked back down the hallway drinking the beer.

"Breast Cancer is getting really out of hand, huh?" Mary stated to Rudolph as she watched Wally try to cheer up Lezvie.

Rudolph nodded as he shook his head from side to side. "Eh, not really. It can be stopped unless it's not detected in time." Mary sat there thinking about these poor two kids who had just lost there mother.


	2. Prologue Age 10

**Prologue Part 2**

**Age 10**

Five years after the death of my mother, I was sitting on the grass in front of the West's house. Wally sat on one side of me, telling some story about the Flash, and Drake on the other. "And then the bad guy was caught and put in jail!" Wally cheered raising his arms up in enthusiasm.

"Wow." Drake said his mouth in the shape of an O. I smiled and laughed as Wally explained every punch and kick with his whole body.

Suddenly, a silver car pulled up the driveway. Mary, whom had been sitting on the porch stood up to greet the person in the car. The passenger window rolled down and revealed my father's smiling face leaning across the seat. "Hey, Mary" He greeted.

"Hello, Demyan. You here to pick up Drake and Lezvie?" She asked already motioning for the two of us to come over.

"Yes," he replied as there heads poked out behind Mary, "Hey, guys. You ready to go home?"

"Sure Dad, lemme go get my jacket." I replied running back to the house.

"Will you grab mine too?" Drake yelled.

I grabbed the two jackets and ran back to the car. As we backed out, Wally waved at us with a smile. That dork. But, I didn't understand that back then.

Drake and I sat in the back playing Punch Buggie as my dad drove down town. He would look in the rear view mirror, every so often, just to watch us laugh as we said "Ouch".

"Ow!" Drake called out with a grin as I punched his thigh. I finally realized we weren't on the way home.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out every window. I saw his mouth curl into a smile through the mirror.

"A place we have never been." He answered as he stopped at the red light, "The secret place."

Drake and I gasped dramatically with excitement. "The Dojo?" Drake asked his enthusiasm at a high and my father nodded. Drake and I began talking about all the stories my father had told us about the Dojo. It was a top secret location we couldn't tell anyone about. Not even Wally. My father said it needed to kept secret because no one else could go there. But that wasn't exactly the complete truth. There was more to it than what my father could tell us "Blabber-mouth" children.

After 3-hours of driving through mountains, we finally were parking the car in a cave near the old looking building. Drake and I were asleep until my father woke us with the news that we had arrived.

I was turned off by the ugly old building. "Oh, that's..."

"It's ugly!" Drake called out and my dad laughed.

"Wait, till you see the inside" He stated with a grin.

The minute we walked in the man at the front eyed us with a scowl. As his arms unfolded he saw my father and then reinstated his guard stance with a nod towards my dad.

We entered the training room and all we could see were tons of ninja like men running around, running up walls, and sparring. My father noticed my amazed face and smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders. He led us to the back corner where a bench was placed. I sat down and looked around the massively huge room and all the people in it. My father picked up a bo-staff and began spinning it around and slicing the air. Then suddenly, there was a chuckle in the background.

It seemed that everyone froze what they were doing and looked toward the direction of the sound. Near the door, about 100 feet away, stood a man with a smile directed in our direction. "Demyan!" he called out cheerfully.

My father smiled and put the staff down. "Ra's." My father stated with a smile. This must have been that Ra's Al Ghul guy my father mentioned a couple times in his stories. Ra's walked over to us.

"I wouldn't expect you to be in the training room." Ra's chimed being followed by a man with dark hair and stubborn eyes.

"Well you know me." My father replied as he looked at the man behind Ra's. "And this is?" Ra's turned toward the man.

"Oh, this is Bruce Wayne. One of my personal trainees, he should be joining the league soon." Ra's introduced while gesturing to Bruce. "Bruce, this is Demyan, my most skilled assasin. The shadow or the one of the Shade. As most know him as."

_The "one of the Shade"? Shade... _I thought only catching a glimpse of the conversation.

"Yes, you mentioned him before. The man you never remember the face of." Bruce agreed not too happily.

My father put out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne."

"Why are there children here?" Bruce asked keeping his eyes on my brother and I. My father's smile fell.

"I'm sure Demyan was just getting some young recruits." Ra's reassured Bruce.

"Yes, and they are also my children." My father said acidly behind a smile. Bruce glared

at my father.

Ra's chimed in at the perfect moment."Well, Bruce. You met Demyan so why don't we finish our tour of this dojo?" Bruce turned and followed after Ra's.

"Dad?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah, Lez?" He answered not taking his eyes off Bruce's back.

"Will you teach me how to do that thing with that stick?"

He turned around with a smile. "Sure, sweety. You too, Drake." And with that we spent the rest of the night learning how to do a simple bo-staff routine.

Many years of training were ahead of us.


	3. Prologue Age 14

**I was really scared that this story wouldn't succeed but thank you all for subscribing. The review button will not bite you! So please leave those, they really help! Brace yourself for this chapter though. It was really hard to write. :)**

**Prologue Part 3**

**Age 14**

After a hard day of training at the dojo, I walked over to my bag to get a towel. I looked over my shoulder to watch Drake use his two pipes to spar with my dad. Drake's skills were phenomenal, as my dad would say. We had been working on our battle strategies for four years now and we can definitely say we have improved a lot.

As I dried my head from sweat, I picked up my cellphone to check my messages. There was only one. From the most obvious person to text me. Wally West, my best friend. I quickly read his message and put my phone back in my bag.

My dad and Drake both walked over towards me. Drake grabbed his water bottle and my dad stood above me. "Your turn to spar." He said with a grin.

"Your gonna lose." I stated nonchalantly as I walked toward the counter to grab my weapon by choice.

"We'll see." He replied as he waited on me. I knew his tricks and I felt if I focus enough I might be able to beat him.

I picked up a double sided blade. Two-perfectly shaped knives on either side, a handle made of light metal and wrapped in leather. The most amazing thing about the blade was the size. It towered at 7 feet tall. About two feet taller than myself. Each blade stretched about 2 ½ feet. Leaving the handle around 2 feet. The blades had plastic covers on the so I wouldn't hurt anyone too badly. I was ready.

My father and I went back and forth. He would kick; I would jump. He'd throw a punch; I'd duck. I swung my blade; he'd back-flip out of the way. Finally, I lunged at him and knocked him down. Doing exactly what I had been taught, I kept, what would be, the tip of the blade at his throat until he surrendered.

"Alright, alright. You got me now help me up." He said putting his hand up. I moved the blade and grabbed his hands. Only my dad pulled me down to the ground and jumped back up. "Never trust your enemy." he taught keeping his back to me. I thought on my feet, well really my back, and swung my blade under his feet making him face plant on the ground. I jumped up and looked over him.

"Don't trust yours either." I smirked. My father laughed and turned over. I could hear Drake laughing and cheering from the bench. My dad got up and tried to catch the breathe I had knocked out of him.

We both walked over to Drake. I ruffled his hair but it was a mistake. "Okay, that felt weird." I said looking at him.

"What?" he asked confuse and now feeling his head.

"Your hair is all sweaty." I said wiping my hand on my sweat pants.

Drake laughed. "You know, most girls you just say 'ew'."

"Yeah but, I'm not like most girls." I stated truthfully.

"True. You're too manly to be a girl" he teased.

"And you're too girly to be a man" I retorted and he shoved me. My dad chuckled as we packed up to leave. I pulled out my phone to look at the time. 1:30am. "Ugh, It's late. Are we gonna just stay the night in town, Dad?" I asked starting to feel how tired I actually was. He nodded.

A few days later I was laying in bed, around 11:00pm, texting Wally. He was going on and on about his big day meeting Flash. His uncle Barry had told him that he'd met him a couple times while working as a police scientist and that he could ask Flash to meet Wally. He was really excited about the whole thing. The most exciting thing that had happened to me was beating my dad in a spar but I couldn't tell him about that.

As I waited for a reply from Wally, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called out. Drake's face peeked in. "What do you need?" I asked playing with my long scarlet hair.

Drake took a deep breathe. "Dad's drinking again." He said in a sad tone. I sighed. My dad had picked up bad drinking habits after my mother passed. He would get drunk easily and he'd get violent on top of that. But he was alcoholic, no matter how hard we tried he wouldn't stop. So my brother and I would just stay together and away from him when he drank.

Drake sat down in the chair and began fiddling with a string. I continued texting Wally and it was all just peachy until my brother decided he needed to use the bathroom. I told him to hurry back.

After a few minutes, I heard a crash.

I ran as fast I could through the hallway and into the living room. From there I saw Drake standing wide eyed. Blood trickled from his forehead. His mouth hung open in pure shock not letting the scream through.

My father was yelling and screaming words I could not understand. His eyes blood shot from the immense amount of alcohol running through his body. "I am so damn sick of you selfish children!" was the only words I could make out.

CRASH. My dad through another plate at Drake. This time Drake collapsed. I screamed but my terror held back the sound. Drake lied passed out in a pile of glass. And then, crash. Another, plate. And another.

My father turned toward me seeming that he had realized what he had just done. His jaw dropped and tears began to flood his eyes.

Drake's teary eyes met mine. They were filled with terror and disbelief. My father stared unable to move. Soon Drake's eyes rolled back.

I screamed, this time making a sound.

My anger was boiling.. "HOW COULD YOU!?" My adrenaline was pumping. My veins were as hard as rock. My muscles tense. I didn't have any control over my body anymore.

My father stared at me as he backed up. "No..." he said, "No-no-no... I didn't" He was backing through the balcony door. I ran towards him instinctively and uncontrollably.

"Why? WHY!?" I screamed as kicked him square in the chest. An action I soon regretted.

My dad's back bent over the railing and he fell.

Realization came before me and I stared down at my father's motionless body laying on the pavement. Crimson liquid slowly creating a puddle under his head.

Tears filled my eyes. It led to just flat out crying. I walked slowly over to my brother's body, I softly closed combed his dark hair from his eyes. His hair thick from the blood staining to his forehead. My tears hit his face as I closed his eyelids.

I knew for a fact that I couldn't stay. I kissed my brother's forehead and grabbed the first thing I could on my way out of the house. My dojo bag.

Police arrived at the scene. They were taking pictures of Drake Knay and the glass surrounding his body. Another team of men were doing the same outside with Mr. Demyan Knay. The chief investigator was writing things down on a piece of paper when he was approached by Barry Allen.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" The chief asked.

"Thought I'd come by and check out the scene." Barry looked around until he spotted Drake's body. "I knew this family..."

The chief looked back at him. "I'm sorry for your losses, I truly am, Allen. But you need to go home." Barry just ignored him and walked around the crime scene. He skimmed his eyes over the empty beer bottles, the glass, the open door, etc.

"Oh my god." A young voice said from behind Barry. Barry turned around to see who it was.

"Wally? What are you-" Barry said but was interrupted.

"Drake!" Wally screamed and he ran to the boy only to be restrained by a couple cops. Shock and tears stood in Wally's eyes. "W-w-what happened!?" He asked in a yell. He then realized he couldn't find someone. "Where's Lezvie!?"

Barry just stared at him with concern. "I don't know"


	4. 1) The Vigilante

**Thank you guys for subscribing. This time I would like you, in your reviews, tell me who your favorite character is/was and also let me know how I can develop my characters more.**

**Alrighy. Well you finished the 3 part Prologue. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Vigilante**

**9-Years Later... (Age 23)**

Her hair of vibrant scarlet glistened in the moonlight. Her black mask cover her mouth and nose, letting her eyes analyze the area. Her body was covered with light fabric of pure black. Slits were made on the curve below her chest for easy movement. Her black boots were bandaged tightly to her thighs to make every jump, kick, or run, swift and silent. The nearly 7 foot tall blade was strapped to her back.

She watched from the corner of the building as a man approached the nearby alley.

The large intimidating man scanned the area. He heard a nearly silent noise behind him, as he turned around he saw the girl standing before him.

"I almost thought you weren't gonna show." He teased.

"I wasn't going to. But I had nothing better to do. So what do you want?" She asked dissatisfied with the situation.

"I need all the info I can possibly get on the name Charles Kingman." He stated.

"Never heard of him." She said turning her back, "And I don't do interrogations."

"I ain't no cop. I need someone to go into employment office and get it from the background check software." He replied almost begging.

She stopped. "Why me?"

"Because we both know your reputation around here. You're the only one who could get in and out clean and unseen." He handed her a flash drive.

"True," She agreed taking the flash drive. "What do I get out of it?"

He looked caught off guard."Uh..."

She rolled her eyes and turned away again.

"Wait! I can give you $500!" He begged.

"That it?"

"Please, its all I can give you!"

She stopped and glanced back. "500 and the watch."

He looked down at the silver watch. The numbers engraved in perfect Roman Numerals. "Deal..." He agreed.

She grinned and climbed up the building towards the employment office. "Meet back in one hour." She demanded.

The masked vigilante quickly found the window to nearly vacant room on the third floor. Computers lined the perimeter of the room, a single figure worked in the far corner. The vigilante opened the window silently and moved towards the man working late.

Her arm swiftly swung around the man's face and covered his scream. With her free arm she pinched part of his neck. The next second, he was unconscious.

She made her way to the computer the guy was working on. _Easy way to avoid a password._ She thought. She pulled up the background check software and typed in the name...

Charles Kingman

Windows popped up of ID's, medical records, criminal records, etc. She paid no attention and quickly transferred the data to flash drive.

She turned to leave when something crossed her mind. She typed her own name...

Lezvie Knay

Files of police reports popped up here and there. "Demyan and Drake Knay found dead in their home...", "Daughter Lezvie Knay is nowhere to be found.", "Missing child: Lezvie Knay"

She backspaced the name and retyped...

Lezvie Darrell

An allies her father gave her in case of an emergency. A couple medical records popped up but he important.

Lezvie closed the window and left the office.

It had been an hour. The man from before stood impatiently in the alley once more. He turned around to leave but she stood before him once more. "Did you get it?" he asked.

She through him the flashdrive. "Right down to his last dental appointment. 2 cavities."

He grinned. "Good." He took off the watch and pulled out the money he had promised her.

The vigilante put the watch and money in the pouch on her thigh where she usually would keep her back up dagger as she began to walk off.

"You know, 'The Vigilante" is kind of a stupid and over used name. You should really take care of that." He teased.

She stood straight up. "I prefer," she paused and said the first thing she heard her mind tell her. "Shade."


	5. 2) Old Friends

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you guys! ^_^**

**Hit the subscribe button and tell people about the story. Tell your fanfiction friends, your not fanfiction friends, your imaginary friends or even that creepy old woman selling lemons on the street corner! Lol Jk, We like old ladies. PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW :3**

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friends**

I ran down the street covering my head, with my hand, in hopes of not being drenched in the pouring rain. Around Central City, people didn't seem to mind the flooding shower of water, in fact they seemed to be enjoying it.

I finally turned and opened the glass door making the bell ding. The tiny little coffee shop opened up in front of me. Bean-Bags scattered across the floor, two couches sat on either side of the room, and it was empty. No one was there with the exception of the lady behind the counter.

I approached the lady at the counter. "I'm hear for the job opening." I stated vaguely. The lady nodded and handed me an application. "Thank you." I sat and filled out the application. And soon returned it to the her.

"Alright, Miss..." The lady looked down at the application. "Darrell. Can you interview now?"

"Now?" I replied taken aback.

"I've had that sign up for 3 weeks and you're the only applicant. So yes. Now would be nice."

"Alright." I nodded and followed the lady to the back room.

I had gotten the job. _Mission accomplished. _I thought. I stood behind the counter staring at the vacant coffee shop. Mindy, my manager was in the back probably making scones or something. I just stood with my chin in my palm just hoping I would hear-

DING. The bell above the door hummed as the first customer of the day approached the counter. He was on the tall side, his red hair was a perfect mess upon his head, and his green eyes glowed with personality as they met mine. A grin began to grow on his face.

"What'll ya have?" I asked not moving my position.

"Do you have coffee?" He teased with a playful grin. I rolled my eyes and turned around towards the coffee dispenser. "Hazelnut with cream."

I mixed the hazelnut flavoring in and waited for it to heat up. I leaned against the counter keeping my back to the man, although I could feel his eyes on me.

"I've never seen you hear before."

"She's new." Mindy stated as she entered the room. The man smiled at Mindy.

"Mindy! There's the coffee queen." He greeted opening his arms to Mindy. _Coffee queen? _I questioned in thought.

"Great to see ya, Wallace." She greeted as she hugged him.

"Wallace?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, why?" Wallace replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like Walrus." I teased getting his coffee out of the machine. His smile fell.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Ah, c'mon!"

"My name is Lezvie." I answered pouring his coffee into a mug and handing it to him. His eyes studied me.

"Really? I once knew a Lezvie... That's a really unique name to hear twice." He looked away like he was holding back a painful memory. I looked at his face as he stared at the coffee. "But that was a long time ago."

"Enjoy your coffee." I stated turning away only to realize I had nowhere to go and stopped mid-step. The T.V. In the corner began speaking a news cast. I turned to see a woman talking about the one-and-only scarlet speedster hero of Central City.

"Hey, turn it up." He said turning around. I did as I was asked not really caring. The woman on the television went on about the criminal record dropping and other crap. Then it turned to a clip of the hero himself in a press interview.

'Even I can't be everywhere at once, but I'll try my best." The masked man stated on the screen.

I rolled my eyes not impressed. "Ugh, he's such... such a guy."

"I find him quite charming actually." Wallace stated turning to me with a grin.

"Then you can date him, Juliet." I said only half teasing. He laughed.

"Juliet, huh? Interesting, but I prefer Wally."

Lezvie thought back to her old friend many years ago. Then looked back at this Wally. She suddenly noticed the similarities. The red hair, the energetic green eyes, his teasing personalitiy. "Um... This a completely weird question but, does your last name happen to be West?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me. Not surprising, I'm pretty popular with the ladies-" He was cut off by the sudden burst of a hug. He stared at me, as I hugged his torso. "Uh?"

I let go with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry but, Wally. It's me! Lezvie! Lezvie..." She paused making sure, Mindy wasn't in the room. "Knay!"

Wally stared at me his eyes growing softer. "Lezvie? No way... Prove it." He asked for it. I kicked him in the shin. "Oh God! OW! It is you!" Now was his turn to hug me. "But, how?"

"I-I ran off. I was scared." I answered wiping away tears and stepping out of his hug. We sat down at the couch and talked for the rest of my shift. No problem being that there were no customers.

After we talked for awhile, Wally brought something up that shocked me. "Barry died?" I asked in astonishment. He nodded.

"Just a couple years ago."

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Wally."

"Its okay." He reassured with a faint smile. "Hey, when's your lunch break tomorrow?"

"12:30, I think. Why?"

"I'll pick you up. We can catch up a little more." He smiled. I nodded.

I couldn't believe that Wally was back in my life. After nine years of being alone. It was a nice to have someone from my past back.


	6. 3) Memories

**I would just like to apologize for my slowness of getting this chapter up. I have been suffering with a bad disease... Writers block... But I got it taken care of. If you have any ideas, questions or anything just PM me. Okay, Review and follow! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

I got back to my home, at least what I called home. I stayed in a room of an abandoned hotel on the edge of Central City. As I would arrive home creepy men, Man-ladies, and woman with too much make up would grin at me. It was an uncomfortable and unstable environment. But I was hardly ever there.

_ One of these days, I'll get a real house. _I thought as I ripped of my apron and threw it on the bed. _One day... _

I walked in the bathroom to pull my hair out of the rubber-band that Mindy had given me that morning. The bathroom wreaked of dozens of unrecognizable smells. Soap scum and mold grew in every nook and cranny.

My fingers ran through my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. The light flickered as I kicked off my sneakers and grabbed my old black and purple dojo bag. I pulled out the black clothes and set them down next to me. As I opened the front pocket to grab my gloves, an old photograph fell to the floor. My eyes focused on the image as I picked it up. My eyes began producing tears.

My father smiled as he hugged Drake and I by our shoulders. Drake's dark hair barely brushing his joyful eyes, my father's grin lighting up the whole picture, and my love for both of them radiating from my face.

The memory of the two of them swelled up the guilt I spent years trying to suppress. The one action in my life that I truly regretted every hour of my life. The action that changed everything about myself and the life I lived. I set the picture down on the empty dresser and changed my clothes and thoughts.

I stood on the corner of a building on Main Street, watching the city move. My police radio, I had stolen, quietly blaring different codes and situations. My blade was strapped to my back and ready for any surprises.

Finally, the radio stated the call I had been waiting for. "_Armed robbery at Central City Bank of 10__th__ Street." _

I swiftly pulled my blade off my back and jumped building to building toward Central City Bank.

When I arrived I scanned the familiar building and quickly found the window to my designated room. My body flew through the window crashing the glass.

There were three robbers in the room and two downstairs keeping the tellers from sounding the alarm. The three robbers turned toward me with surprised faces, one was as skinny as a twig, one was fat, and the other had a brown beard.

Twiggy pointed his gun at me with slight hesitation, and Chubs continued trying to open the vault to the left. I knelt on one knee with my blade sticking straight up and keeping my position balanced. My smile was covered by my mask.

"That ain't that Flash fella," stated Mr. Beardy.

"Don't try anything." Twiggy said his puny pistol shaking in his hand.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" I retorted as I stood. His finger pulled back on the trigger.

I flung my blade around my body deflecting the bullets he shot. Flashes of my father flew through my head, memories of him showing me this technique.

Twiggers them dropped his now empty and unarmed pistol. Mr. McBeardington pulled out some kind of sub-machine gun and began rapidly firing only to have each shot either miss or be reflected.

Sparks flew from the silver ends of the blade. I then swiftly stabbed one end of my blade into the ground and swung my body around it kicking Beardzo into Chubs and Twiggy and knocking the three of them unconscious. In the time it took me to take them out, they had successfully opened the vault. I walked in and grabbed only a couple hundred dollars. My eye caught the security camera in the corner. I grinned and saluted the camera and left the building

The police arrived with the two men handcuffed and saw the the three men out cold in at pile by the vault door. Confused on what might have stopped them they dragged the unconscious men out of the building.

I returned to my "home" through the window and began taking off the unnecessary clothing. My mask, the wrapping around my boots, the skin tight top, my boots, and gloves. My stretching black pants swung loosely after I removed the wrapping. My tank top let the cool air cool down my sweaty shoulders.

I lied down on the bed and looked out the window. Across the street hung a clothes line, the same clothes line that I got some of the clothes that I wear. I only had a few clothes to wear. A few tops and a couple pairs of jeans. It either came from stealing from the clothes line or they were bought with the money I stole.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of the horrible thing I had perfected doing over the years. At 16 I started mugging people for money for food. By 17 I was robbing thrift shops for cheap necessities. At 19 I had robbed my first bank.

The past couple years I had tried to get better, I had seen what my robberies had done to people. I had seen someone lose their house because they lost all of the money in their bank account from my weekly robberies. I decided to stop robberies rather then commit them, but my greed would always overcome my actions.

Another reason I had stopped full on robbing because of an accident that had happened. I was in and out but on my way out a man tried to stop me. My instincts kicked in and the mans action cost him his life.

I stood up drenched in my own tears. The painful memories made my entire body shake as I walked into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and stared at my reflection in the soap scum stained mirror. The being in the reflection is not the person I wanted to be. I wanted to change, but it didn't seem like I had much choice. I looked away and left the bathroom.

I fell asleep that night trying to remind myself about the good things that had happened that day. Like, Wally.


	7. 4) Lunch Date

**Thank you all for reading. I'm trying to get this to be more popular but I'm not sure exactly how. I thought about maybe starting a Facebook page but i don't know yet. PM me your opinion. Make sure to follow!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lunch Date**

It was right before 12:30 and I stood in my normal position behind the counter at the Coffee Shop. The TV in the corner quietly blared a news report that I paid no attention to. Mindy was wiping dust off the the tables by the couches and it was silent. As usual, it was very silent. With my chin in my palm I stared out the glass windows and watched people walk by seeming oblivious to the empty shop.

Every few seconds I would check the clock on the far wall. The big hand didn't seem to want to leave 5. Like, _I'm too tired to move Lez, you can just wait longer_. Soon enough the bell above the door chimed. I didn't want to look too excited that he had walked in but by the way stood up so quickly I would say it was a little too late.

Wally approached the counter with a playful grin. "I met a girl here yesterday, is she in?" He teased.

I glared with a smile. Mindy looked over with a smile and nodded as if saying "_Leave dangit!" _So as if by command I followed Wally out of the shop.

We walked into a fast food restaurant. The large room consisted of a bunch of tables and booths scattered everywhere. People filled the area. Some were a group of teenagers, others were families with little kids inhaling their food so their parent s would let them go to the play area, and some were just there for the coffee and free wi-fi.

The young man behind the register eyed Wally and asked the question he probably asked a billion times today. "May I take your order?"

Wally gave a friendly smile. "Yes, can I get four double cheese burgers, 3 large fries, a 10 piece nugget, a bacon cheese burger and a large Dr. Pepper? And-" he turned to me. "What do you want?"

Taken aback by the large order, I hesitated. "Uh?" I shook my head and answered. "Cheese Burger, large fry and a drink."

Wally nodded and looked back at the shocked cashier. "And what she said." Wally added as he pulled out his wallet. The cashier stared blankly at Wally for a moment and then punched in the order.

"You are number 213." He stated as he handed Wally the receipt.

We sat at a high table near the big glass windows peering out into the streets of Central City. Wally placed the tray with the mountain of food in front of us. I picked off my order and slid the tray towards him.

"How do you eat that much food?" I asked finally getting the question out.

Wally looked up from his burger and then wiped his mouth. "I don't know. I have a quick metabolism, I guess." He told me without looking me in the eye. I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I let it go because it didn't seem like it could be that big of a deal.

I nibbled on my fries, trying to figure how to break the awkward silence. Wally did it. "Hey, it's Dick!" He yelled. "Dick!" My eyes widened a bit as I watched him wave. The crowd in the restaurant turned their heads towards Wally.

A young man with dark hair approached the table. "Hey," he said his cheeks red from the heat of embarrassment.

"Lezzy, this is Dick Grayson." He introduced.

"Oh, his _name _is Dick." I realized aloud. "Nice to meet you."

"I also go by Richard." He stated moving a glare towards Wally.

"No, you call him Dick or nothing." Wally teased with a laugh. "Why don't you join us, dude?"

"Nah, I'm meeting someone here."

"Oh," he said making the word two syllables rather than one. "A girl?"

"Maybe, speaking of which, who's she?" Dick asked pointing a thumb towards me.

"Oh, sorry. This is Lezvie." Wally stated

"Lezvie? As in Lezvie?" Dick replied baffled. Wally nodded. "Wow, it's great to meet you. Wally has told me a lot about you." He reached over to shake my hand.

I took it hesitantly. "Really?" I moved my gaze towards Wally.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the-" Dick went to say but Wally cut him off with a hand waving at his neck. "I better go. See ya." He waved as he left our table.

I looked at Wally with a faint smile. "What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?" I shook my head and continued eating.

"So, you talk about me , huh?" I teased.

Wally stopped eating his third burger for a second. "No," he lied with an embarrassed grin.

"That's not what your buddy, Rick said." I thew back.

"Rick?" He restated with a laugh. "His name is Dick."

"But that so weird to say. I don't want to call him that."

"Baby," he smirked.

"Fine, you want me to say it then Dick. Dick, Dick Dickety Dick Dick!" I replied and folded my arms. Wally fell into his mountain of food. His laugh was loud and obnoxious. I realized what I had just said and joined him in the round of laughter.

"That was horrible." He stated finally.

My face was blood red from embarrassment and laughter. "I know..."

Wally walked with me back to the Coffee Shop. Our conversation was full of laughter and witty banter. As we arrived, Mindy greeted us with a smile. The shop was empty, as usual.

Before I could reach the counter to resume "working", Wally grabbed my arm. I turned. "What is your living situation?" he asked with concern. I looked back at Mindy, who was no longer there.

"Its complicated." I stated trying to brush off the subject and turning back towards the counter.

Wally was suddenly in front of me. "I know you mentioned you've been living on the streets." He reminded trying to pull the answer out of me.

I looked down trying to hold away the pain. "I have been staying in the Kirkland hotel illegally for months." I stated pushing him off and grabbing my apron.

Wally didn't seem surprised. He followed me to the counter. "I have an extra room in my apartment that I am not using." He grabbed a napkin out of the holder and snagged Mindy's pen off the cash register. He wrote down an address and apartment number. "Here." he said calmly handing me the napkin.

"Wally that is way too much to ask. I wouldn't be able to help you pay rent, and plus I'm fine."

"You are not fine. And leave rent to me. I pay it myself anyway."

"But, Wally..."

"But, nothing. You deserve more." He stated putting the napkin in my hand and closing my fingers around it.


	8. 5) Framed

**Go like my page at ** /fanfictionshade **I am having a fanart competition there. Message the page for more info on that or info on being an admin.**

**Sorry how late this is. Really sorry. Remember to review**

**Thanks! ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

**Framed**

A week had gone by. A week full of contradicting the decision to except Wally's offer. In the end I did. It was better than living in the dust, dirt, scum, and rat infested dump I had been living in for the past few months. But was it worth invading Wally's home?

I sighed, putting my chin in my palm. My normal position behind the counter in the coffee shop. Wally would be here soon. He told me he would pick me up from work to take me to his place. I looked down at my old warn down dojo bag as it sat behind the counter near my feet. It contained all I needed. The only things I had kept for the past nine years. Except for my blade. I would pick that up later tonight.

"You look bored," Mindy acknowledged as she walked by with a broom.

"There's not really anything to entertain me," I replied standing up straight.

"Well, if you need something to do," she handed me the broom with a smirk. "Sweep" I playfully glared as I took the broom.

Carelessly I swept the wooden floors near the couches when I heard the bell above the door chime. "You actually do work when you're here!" said a surprised voice behind me. I turned to see my red-headed snot of a friend standing behind me.

"Hey." I replied ignoring his comment.

"Ready to go?"

I looked up at Mindy as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I stated as I grabbed my dojo bag from behind the counter. Wally eyed the bag.

"I remember that bag." He remembered happily. "You never let me see what was inside."

"That's because it really isn't any of your business, now is it?"

He laughed and we left the coffee shop.

Wally's apartment was probably about average size. At least from what I could tell. I'd never really been in one. As you walked through the door the kitchen was just to the right. A small fridge on the other side of the counter that sat next to the oven. Directly in front was a small sort of living room space. There was an old couch sitting in front of a box television that sat on what looked like a very small coffee table against the wall. Between that space and the kitchen ran a small hallway with four doors. The first door to the left, I was told, was the bathroom. The one across the hall from there was just a closet. Next to that farther down the hall was Wally's room and across from there was apparently mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously approaching my designated bedroom.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. We'll probably hardly see each other when we're home. I have work, and so do you." He replied patting me on the back.

"You have a job?" I snidely asked.

He gave me a look. "Yes. I work at night though."

_That should be good then _I thought _Then he won't notice when I'm gone. _The thoughts rambled in my head. I wanted to _stop_ the robberies. Not do more. But my instincts took over.

I walked into the room. It was smaller then my hotel room but it was a lot cleaner. In the corner lied a lone mattress. "Sorry about the bed. It was the only thing I could really find." He apologized.

"Its fine. You're letting me stay here. That's great enough. There's no need to apologize."

Wally smiled. "Okay, well. I better get ready for work." He said "work" in a way that almost seemed like he was joking, but I decided to ignore it. I dropped my dojo bag on the mattress and walked out to the living area.

I glance around. I had nothing to do. It was only six o'clock. So I did what any other person would do. I turned on the TV. The news was on and stories fluttered. I didn't have any shows I particularly wanted to watch so I left it there.

"_Our top story tonight..." _The anchor stated from the television. _"is the murder of a local resident named Charles Kingman" _My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped. I jumped across the couch to grab the remote and turned up the volume.

"_Local officials are are accusing the local vigilante. The masked predator that has been robbing banks and robbing robbers who rob banks for the past few years. Officials haven't thought of the vigilante as much of a threat since the incident two years ago in a daylight robbery. After the incident the vigilante went missing for months. Then the robberies continued."_

My heart dropped. Wally walked out in a fresh shirt he followed my shocked gaze and turned to the TV.

"_Charles Kingman was a government official undercover. The police have declared not to reveal the real name of the man until the case has been completely closed. We have an eye witness who was near the location where Mr. Kingman was shot and killed."_

My whole body was shaking. I hadn't killed anybody. Not since the incident two years ago. But I recognized the name, but where had I heard that name before? Then I remembered as the TV flickered to an interview with the "witness".

The man I had met in the alley just over a week ago. The man I had found the background information for was on screen.

"_It was a terrifying incident. I was visiting Mr. Kingman when suddenly someone in black attacked him. I was pushed and was unable to see who had came. I heard a gun shot and then the person in black was gone. And Mr. Kingman was dead."_

I couldn't believe my ears. Not only had I helped this man track down Charles. Now I was being blamed for his death. The remote shook in my hand as Wally took it from me and turned off the TV.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't respond. _No, I am not okay _I wanted to say _I'm being framed for murder. Plus I'm being framed from the person who did it. _

"I'm fine. I just... that's scary." I managed to say.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I've got to get to work" He smiled and left the apartment.

When he was gone, a terrified sigh released from my mouth. "Oh God Wally. I hope you're right."


	9. 6) Problems

**Chapter 6**

**Problems**

Feelings of hatred and fear bubbled through my chest as the night fell. I climbed out my bedroom window and out to the fire escape. The alley I first met this man was just over a mile down the road and I was headed there to figure out exactly why I was being blamed.

After leaping and climbing building to building I finally arrived at that alley. There, leaning against the brick wall next to the dumpster was him. My eyes narrowed in anger as I silently hit the ground.

"I had a feeling you'd come." He stated somewhat cheerfully.

"What the hell?" I asked blankly as my leg flew up and collided with his cheek.

"Gah! Hey, lets not get violent here." He protested holding his jaw.

"Why not? I think it got pretty violent when you shot Kingman and metaphorically put the gun in my hand!"

"It's a great story for your reputation. The vigilante's finally making a name for herself." He seemed to tease and yet be serious.

"I don't kill people." I spat like acid as I turned away.

"You didn't seem to think that two years ago!"

My anger turned to pure rage as I turned and brought the tip of my blade to his neck in one swift movement. "You don't know a single thing about me." His eyes seemed to open with fear as he realized who he was dealing with.'

"Okay, hey. I can clear your name." He stuttered.

I didn't move the blade. "I'm listening."

"I-I-I," He stuttered for answer. I brought the blade closer to his neck. "I! I can go in and tell them that I remembered something! It was a man that killed him!"

I dropped the blade and he grabbed his neck almost seeming to look for cuts. "Not much of a man." I stated snidely.

"I'll do it. If..."

"Why is there always an if?" I sighed angrily.

"I'll clear your name if you do me a favor."

"What?"

"Central City is shipping out all the marijuana and cocaine the police department has collected. You rob the truck. I clear your name."

"So you're not just a murderer, you're a drug addict too?" I accused not wanting to do the job. He shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it. If you don't hold your end of the deal you can say 'hey' to Mr. Kingman on your way to hell." I shot as I turned my back to leave.

He laughed. "There's just one thing. Its a daylight robbery and the truck leaves tomorrow."

I stopped and didn't turn back. Then without a word. I left.

…...

Wally entered the watchtower with a cheerful attitude radiating off his face. His red and yellow suit, as bright as it was, blended in with all the other wacky costumes his colleagues walked around in. "Hey, Diana." He greeted with a smile to the tall dark haired woman with the lasso at her hip.

"You look happy." She said returning his smile. Wally shrugged and entered with her into the board room. Clark, Bruce, J'onn, and Hal lined the chairs around the table. Wally sat in his respective seat next to Hal.

"So Batsy, why were we called to this meeting?" Wally asked putting his feet up on the table. Bruce stood and turned on the hologram system that came out of the center of the table.

"This." Bruce pointed to some videos of the League of Shadows being spotted in different areas. "They have been spotted near Gotham, Star City, and Metropolis. What are they looking for? We're not sure."

Wally took his feet off the table and sat forward to analyze the feed as Clark began to speak. "I would expect they were looking for you. Except for this part." Clark grabbed a video and enlarged it. Nyssa Al Ghul was on the screen showing an associate a classified file. J'onn watched closely before turning to the rest of the group.

"She's telling the man that this is our target. This is our killer." J'onn interjected.

"Wait. How can you tell? Can you read minds through a television screen?" Wally asked excitedly.

"No. I can read lips." J'onn answered. Wally mouthed the word 'Oh' embarrassingly.

"Alright. So the League of Shadows is looking for a target? Do we have any leads?" Hal asked trying to keep the meeting going forward.

"Sadly, no." Clark replied.

"Well, Bruce. This sounds like a blind case." Diana said.

"It pretty much is. We have another case I would like to bring up. Wally? You know about the vigilante problem Central City has had?" Said Bruce.

"Yeah?" Wally asked knowing this case was going to involve him. Bruce brought up another video, this one being of Shade when she broke into the background check center. The team watched carefully as Shade snuck up behind the man at the computer and grabbed the nerve on his neck. Bruce paused it there.

"That." He pointed as he rewound and replayed the nerve pinch. "That is a trick only few know." He switched the video to the event of Shade robbing the bank just a few days before. The team watched as Shade reflected the bullets and took down the three robbers. Bruce stopped the video as she saluted the camera. "Those moves and techniques are typical of the League of Shadow's."

"So you're saying that this harmless bank robber is actually a high class assassin of the League of Shadows?" Wally asked surprised.

"Not exactly. I'm saying she was at least trained by them." Bruce answered.

"Why would an associate of the League of Shadows resort to minor class bank robberies?" Diana brought to the conversation."

"That I am not sure." Bruce confessed.

"The Vigilante is being framed for murder." Wally revealed. Bruce's gaze fell upon him. "The police haven't confirmed it but she is the prime suspect."

Bruce stayed silent for a moment before turning to Wally. "Look into that case. If you learn anything. Let us know. Meeting adjourned." Bruce stated wrapping up.

Wally sat for a moment thinking before he stood up to leave.


	10. 7) The Encounter

**Hey Guys! Quick note... Thanks for all your review and follows. The story is finally gonna get good so keep reading! Also, There is a great fanfiction cross over on here. It is called "A World without Heroes." and It is by kayli12. Heres the link: ** s/9412471/1/A-World-without-Heroes **So please go check that out!**

…**...**

**Chapter 7**

**Encounter**

I knelt down in a balcony hidden in the darkness of the shaded ally way. Nerves tightened the muscles in my hands under my gloves as one coiled around my the handle of my double sided blade. A large black van with no windows on the side, other than on the driver's and passenger's, sat near the police department building. Four men threw mysterious bags in the back of the van. Adrenaline pumped through my entire body as I waited for the van to pull out.

My thoughts ran a million miles and hour, the only thing that kept me calm was the thought _This will clear my name. I will no longer be framed if I do this. _My breath was warm under my mask as I kept my breathing steady. I turned my head just a bit to see my 'pal', who set me up for this, leaning against the brick wall of the building across the ally. I immediately turned away and kept my face stern and focused even though I was scared out of my mind.

Two of the loaders waved to the others and left the van. The last two closed the doors with a slam and hopped in the front seat. That was my cue, I quickly glanced at the man with hope that there might be a way out of this. No chance. He nodded and I jumped down silently.

I heard a few screams as I approached the van. Screams and car horns filled the air, but all I could see and hear was that black van. I kept my blade ready at my side.

In one fluid motion I spun the blade and shattered the windshield, the the two men grabbed their hips for their guns hesitantly but I was too quick. With a flip, each one of my boot slammed into their faces. They were caught off guard which gave me time to pinch the nerve on their necks, and they were unconscious.

Soon I was behind the vehicle and inside the back. I was not expecting the large amount of drugs that were in there, but I didn't have time to _Ooh _and _Ahh _over it. I started stuffing two large duffel bags full of the crap.

"Halt!" I heard as I turned my head to see in officer with his gun drawn.

"No, thanks." I returned kicking his gun out of his hands and then punching him square on the cheek. He fell and I continued to stuffing. When the bags were fuller than full, I jumped from the van and began walking toward the ally. People were gathered around oddly. It seemed when there was something bad or dangerous happening people gathered. Why was this? I had no idea. Then I realized why.

"I don't think that belongs to you," I heard an oddly familiar voice yell.

"Learn from your friend. Don't get in my way." I replied still walking. But in less than a second the voice was in front of me. As well as a tall skinny red suit. The scarlet speedster. The superstar of Central City. The Flash.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? I don't like to learn." He spat back throwing a punch. I caught the punch surprisingly and nelsoned his arm and kick in the back of his knee. He yelled in pain and immediately used his speed to his advantage. He was suddenly behind me yanking my arms back. I used my heal slam into his groin. He fell with a screach.

"Ah. Not the no-no square!" He said getting up and running at high speed around me. The speed was too quick so I stood there and after a minute I threw my blade forward into the blur and suddenly the speedster flew forward. His anger showed through his mask as he charged landing a hit in my ribs. It knocked the wind out of me.

As I fell on my back I watched him walk up to look over me. I had to think. In a swift motion I jumped up and swung my leg as hard as I possibly could. I heard something crack as my foot collided with his rib cage. I couldn't wait for his move. I back-flipped to my blade which I had dropped and spun it around me. He didn't expect it and the tip of the blade split his arm. I yelled in frustration.

I took my chance and grabbed the duffel bags. Running as fast as I could toward the ally way. The Flash looked around when he finally decided to ignore the pain. Shade had disapeared.

I dropped the bags in front of my ol' pal as I breathed heavily. "There." I managed to say.

"Great. You look tired." He said with a grin.

"I didn't exactly anticipate the Flash showing up." I spat like poison.

"My apologies. Which means you probably won't anticipate this." Suddenly the man's face changed. His skin was green, his eyes were red, and his voice became slow and alien like. From behind me a dark glove grabbed the side of my neck and the world was black as I fell.


	11. 8) Interrogation

**Sorry for not updating. This month suddenly got really busy. But I was wondering if you guys would be up to a little art contest? I've been told that I need a new picture for the story and the FB page so let me know your thoughts on that. Enjoy this next chapter!**

…**...**

**Chapter 8**

**Interrogation**

The darkness was lifted off my head as a dark figure pulled a brown bag off my head. As my visioned cleared the figure cleared. He was dressed in black, the padding seemed light and yet strong. The entire attire seemed to resemble a bat. _Batman? _I realized. I had heard of the ol' Dark Knight of Gotham City. But why was he here? _Am I in Gotham? Where the heck am I? _

I was sitting a wooden chair with my arms handcuffed behind my back. A shiny metal table sat in front of me, reflecting of the huge mirror to my right. _One-way? Typical. _I thought.

Batman stood on the other side of the table and stared at me with stern eyes. "Who are you?" he asked in a dark voice. I stayed silent.

"Who are you? And what is your association this man?" He asked dropping a picture of the man who was framing me for murder.

"Who is he to you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He's a known criminal of the league. Commits crimes all across the country, but gets others to do his dirty work. He took quite interest in you." His expression didn't change as he spoke. The words hit.

"You obviously know my association with him then." I switched the topic around back at him.

"I know more than you think. Now who are you?"

I grinned.

…**...**

Members of the League were gathered around the in the police station just outside the interrogation room. Officers worked not noticing the flashy costumes that hung around.

"Are you sure you don't want us to interrogate her?" The chief asked.

"Nah, Bats got it." Wally reasured.

"I'm sure he has his _own _questions to ask her anyway." Diana added.

"Most likely." Hal agreed.

Wally watched through the window that appeared as a mirror inside. His eyes watched as Shade would laugh at Bruce's seriousness. Her scarlett hair covered his view of her eyes and her black mack covered her mouth and nose. He wondered how she came to the life of crime.

…**...**

I'd either laugh or stay silent as the Dark Knight threw questions at me like bullets. "I'm gonna ask you again. Who are you?" He asked with strong irritation.

"Fine. I'll tell you. My name is Shade." I grinned as he sighed again in irritation.

"Different question then." He said angrilly. "What do you know about the League of Shadows?"

The question made my head jerked. _Where had I heard that name before? _I thought as he stared at me. Then it dawned on me. That was the League my father was in. Their facilities were where I had trained. "The what?" I lied.

"You performed a nerve pinch in a couple of you heists. But you performed it with a certain technique. A technique common of a member of the League of Shadows."

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about your little Shadow League." I replied with a bored expression.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me who you are then." His eyes darkened behind his mask.

"I don't have a problem with it. I just like to see you mad. Nobody knows who I am. I'm practically nobody. It won't matter if you know who I am." I spoke the truth in mocking voice with a grin.

"Then you wouldn't mind." He growled as he pulled down my mask. With an eyebrow raised I flipped my hair out of my eyes. His expression didn't change.

"Told you."

…**...**

Wally watched with interest as Bruce asked questions about the League of Shadows. His new villian of Central City sat before him and was insulting Bruce. The irony there, Wally thought.

Suddenly, Bruce pulled of her mask. Wally was drawn to her face as she flipped her hair. "Lezvie!?" He asked aloud in pure shock. His knees shook.

"Who's Lezvie?" Diana asked but got no reply from the flabbergasted scarlet speedster that was staring at the young girl he was now living with.


End file.
